She's Mine
by Magone
Summary: Huey comes back home after being away for five years. Once back, he finds out that a lot has changed.


**AN: Hey everyone. I have decided to rewrite this story simply because I felt that I could've done a lot better with it. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it.**

**WARNING:**** The story you're about to read has cursing, sex, and violence. If you do not wish to read this story, then please exit or find another story to read. You have been warned.**

**Thank you.**

…**.**

The car pulled up in front of the yellow house. Huey sat still in the driver's seat, looking at the house that he once called home. He turned back to the wheel giving a deep sigh. He shuts off the car and exits.

He walks slowly to the front door, taking notice of the small changes to the house here and there.

"Seems like a lot has changed since I left", he thought to himself as he pauses at the front door.

Tentatively, Huey raises his hand towards the doorbell. With another sigh, he pushes on the little button. The bell sound can be heard clearly from outside as it rings throughout the home.

Huey waits patiently for any sign of life within the doors. The slight movement of the doorknob catches his attention. A lock can be heard moving from its original spot. The door opens slowly, leaving little to see from the crack.

"Who is it?", an annoyed voice called from the crack.

Huey smirked at the familiar voice.

"It's funny how you don't recognize your older bro when you see him."

The door opens further and out steps a tall, semi muscular, decent looking Riley Freeman. His hair as always made up in its original braids. But interestingly enough wearing a plaid shirt and regular jeans. He gawked from his spot, taking in the different Huey Freeman standing before him.

"Huey…that really you?", he asks in utter shock, jaw slacked.

"Yea...who else would it be?", Huey chuckled.

Riley grins and pulls Huey into a bro hug.

"Man I missed you so much Nigga. Ah, come in. Come in", Riley says opening the door further.

Huey smiles and steps inside as Riley turns and shuts the door. Huey gave the entrance room a once over. Noticing that the furniture has been changed. Where the little dresser sat by the closet, there was a stereo set.

Pictures of their grandfather and them were no longer against the walls. Now only pictures of Riley and Cindy were seen here and there. But one picture caught Huey's attention. Near the entrance of the living room stood one lone picture. It was that of Robert Freeman, the man that helped raised both boys from the streets of northern Chicago to the suburban lifestyle of Woodcrest.

Below the picture stood the little dresser, with a small candle and a rose. Huey felt his feet drag him closer, while he stares at the picture with sadden eyes. He loses focus of everything else around him as he stares intensely at the smiling face of his grandfather.

Riley walks silently beside him, looking at the picture with sadden eyes as well. His throat swells as he tries to hold back a sob. He turns away from the picture and gives a cough. Huey blinks turning to Riley, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

Riley looks back at him, before continuing into the living room. Huey takes a last look at the picture before following Riley. He sits on the loveseat facing him. Both stare at one another in silence, contemplating on the things they wish to say.

Huey moves his gaze over to his hands. The tension within the room intensifying the longer time goes on.

"So…how have you been?", Riley asks breaking the silence.

Huey slowly looks up at him.

"I've…been alright. Well…alright would be a complete understatement", Huey stated.

"Hmm…you got that right", Riley says quietly.

Both are once again left in silence.

Huey looks up at Riley, he notices the look of anger and pain within his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Riley….", he began.

Riley glares at him, his hands gripping one another tightly.

"I..I wish I was here to..-"

"You have a lot of nerve to come here and say you're sorry", Riley stated with much venom in his voice.

Huey look at him with much guilt. The pain of everything slamming inside of him all at once.

"Riley…I…I just…"

"You just what….huh? I had to take of granddad by myself for five years. And lost him a couple months ago", Riley spat out.

"And now what do I get...? My selfish, ignorant older brother coming back to say he was sorry of abandoning everyone?"

Huey sat still. His attention mostly focused on the floor, for he couldn't bring himself to look into his brother's eyes.

"And you really want to know what the hell is on my mind?"

Huey slowly looks up to him.

"Why the fuck did you leave?"

Huey gulps, moving his hands about nervously.

"I had too…things…I just needed to get away from here for a while", Huey finished.

The sound of glass hitting the floor rang throughout the room. Huey jumps slightly as Riley stands glaring intensely at him from across the coffee table.

"Don't fucking bullshit me Huey! Why the fuck did you leave!?", Riley yells.

Huey swallows the gulp that's stuck in his throat as he takes a shaky breath.

"I…I left because I…felt like…like a burden…on everyone."

The room is left silent, except for the heavy puffs of anger coming from Riley. Huey sits still the entire time, his eyes never once looking away from the carpet beneath his feet.

The stomps of feet is heard at the last moment before Huey is grabbed from the collar of his shirt. Where in an instant he makes eye contact with two angry brown eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You think you were a fucking burden!? HUH!"

"Do you have any fucking idea on how much everyone missed you when you left?!", Riley shouts, however his tone slowly getting softer.

"Granddad constantly asked for you…I've never seen him cry so much…"

Riley's grip loosens as he turns away.

"He talked of you everyday. He missed you so much. I missed you…you and him are the only family I had and I lost you both", Riley cries.

Huey chokes up and pulls Riley into a tight hug. Riley cries harder as he tightens his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry", Huey choked out. "I'm so for everything that I've done to you guys. I'm so fucking sorry."

Both brothers held onto to one another for a moment longer before pulling away. They both look to one another before breaking out into laughing.

"Man look at us. Acting like a bunch of bitches" , Riley says wiping his eyes.

Huey smiles softly nodding. Riley moves away and takes a sit back on the couch. Huey sits back down on the loveseat.

"So how's everyone else been?", Huey asks once both of them relax.

Riley's smile slowly slips.

"Well…Cindy is living here now. In fact things between us are getting more serious", Riley says with a small smile.

Huey smiles back, feeling nothing but joy for Riley.

"The Dubois are alright…well sortive."

"What's wrong with the Dubois?", Huey asks with a little fear.

"Nothing really, just things haven't exactly been right with them since they kicked Jazmine out."

Huey eyes bulge as he digests everything Riley tells him. Jazmine was kicked out? His Jazmine was kicked out of her home.

"Wh…", Huey clears his throat. "Why did they kick Jazmine out?"

Riley looks around the room. His mind contemplating whether he said say what happened or not.

"Well…after you left us she…she wasn't the same no more", he began. "She was failing in school…she just gave up on everything. Her parents were bothering her to get a job…so um…she got one."

"O…kay…", Huey dragged gesturing for Riley to continue.

"But the job she got isn't exactly uh…a good one", Riley says looking anywhere but at Huey.

"Riley…what job did she get? Don't hide anything from me", Huey demanded.

Riley sighs, bowing his head.

"She got a job as a stripper", he finished closing his eyes.

The room is left silent. Riley opens his eyes slowly, meeting with Huey's widen eyes.


End file.
